


屏住呼吸

by 2water



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	屏住呼吸

“别愣着，孩子，把酒桶滚过来！”只剩六颗牙齿的大副Domhnall喷着口水吼起来，并在Newt哆嗦着弯下腰的同时骂骂咧咧一脚踹上坚硬的船板，“得用鞭子抽在那懒骨头上才能催着你主动干活吗？！”  
青年低垂脑袋，一趟趟来回梯口与仓库，将成桶的上好朗姆酒整齐从墙边摆开，宛如酝酿阴谋的数颗炸弹。  
烈日下厚重帆布拉上桅杆，略显陈旧的木船顺着西南风驶入海中。港口远离，蔚蓝包围渺小的船体，让人产生种窒息感。这是Newt第一次跟着这支船队跑航线，不知名的水域与前方未知的行程给了他一丝祈盼和激动，红棕色卷发下的双眼隐着曾笑意。或许这次他会有新的开始，或许他在来回几趟的运程中能攒下足够的钱币，或许这次他不必长久盯着水面思考跳下去的可行性。

待天色转暗，海水沉在夜空下变成凝重的墨色，船员不约而同熄了煤灯陆续下入船舱，把守甲板的工作扔给年轻的Newt。  
“我们驶入了人鱼的海域。”水手Smirnoff抓了抓他少的可怜的金发，重新戴好那顶看上去就臭烘烘的帽子，“丑陋又低等的生物，半夜吱哇叫起来活能钻得你脑浆乱窜。”  
“人鱼？”不懂拒绝的Newt眨眨眼接过煤油灯。  
“别担心，它们通常不会浮出水面。一旦有那只不知好歹的靠近船体，记住，直接把点着的火柴扔到那玩意儿身上。别好奇动手摸，它们的尖牙能一口咬断你的指头。”  
Newt迷茫地环视空无一人的甲板，裹紧大衣坐在船尾那张破旧的躺椅上。黑色寂静的水泛起波痕，将倒映的月影打碎。  
他又开始思考跳下去的问题了。

混沌中，下方传来一阵水花飞溅的扑腾声，Newt凑近船缘，只见一条长长的银白色鱼尾在水中闪了一瞬光泽，紧接着隐入海面下。  
他揉着眼睛嘟囔着或许看错了，重新窝进椅子，在毯子中缩成一团。

行程大约一个月到七周时间，是Newt做了水手后最长的一条线。三天后他再次轮到夜间甲板值班，黑水泛起波浪打出泡沫，带着干涩的声音扑在船体上。他独自站在尾舷的瞭望台，周遭除了漫无边际的海面看不到任何事物，大半个月亮孤零零挂在空中，蒙着薄纱似的云雾。不知怎的，他清清嗓子，哼唱起少年时期跟母亲学习的牧歌。嘹亮清澈还带着些羞赧的歌声在咸冷的空气中悠长飘荡，逐渐消散。  
等他后知后觉地低头看去，那个身影已在船尾藏了许久。  
一位深棕卷发肤色白皙的英俊男性直勾勾仰望着Newt，没在水中的躯体从腰部收紧了线条，延伸出一条纤长优美的鱼尾，其上覆着一层银白色泛着光泽的鳞片。  
人鱼。Newt微微睁大眼睛在心中小声惊呼。  
丑陋又低等的生物？骗子。

对方的视线满溢着好奇与欣羡，Newt不禁移开目光盯着地上的一团麻绳。  
“你......你好。”他紧张地瞥了一眼又迅速看向别处。  
男人鱼只是长久地注视着他，嘴巴轻轻抿着，像是把许多话语藏在两片薄唇之后。或许里面是两排尖牙，Newt这么想着瞧过去。老天啊，他鼻子的线条有些过于凌厉了，戳得Newt内心小小悸动了一瞬。  
“你会说话吗？...抱歉......我以为我们已经驶离你们的海域了。”他的语气因为紧张变得越来越软绵绵。  
“你的歌声很好听。”稍低的嗓音响起，男人露出个轻柔的微笑，尾巴示好般靠近水面微微摆动着。“Theseus。”  
英雄的名字呢。Newt被这个想法逗笑了，他不知自己羞怯双眼中的笑意多么动人，直让对方眸子一暗。“谢谢......我叫Newt，Newt Scamander。”  
“Newt......”Theseus缓缓重复，仿佛在品味那几个字母。认真的模样消除了Newt最后一点恐惧，他走到船身围板旁，人鱼也游到他正下方，现在只要伸手就能触到彼此了。  
“嘿！Scamander，什么动静！”深夜巡岗的Domhnall醉醺醺地大吼一声，扭头看去的功夫，人鱼便摆着银尾悄无声息消失在海中。

再次见到人鱼是隔天，Newt鬼迷心窍地主动提出看守甲板。底下船舱中打鼾的共振轰鸣隐隐传来时，熟悉的水声也在脚下扑腾起来。  
这次他看得更清楚了，Theseus肌肉结实健美的赤裸上身，搭在额边的湿润发尾，尖长带蹼的耳朵，挂满水珠的皮肤都透着种圣洁。  
这不太妙，Newt这回大胆地与Theseus对视，并准确听到自己的呼吸变得紊乱。

他们在夜间或者阴天的白日避开他人偷偷见面，阳光会让Theseus的皮肤产生不适。Theseus会说的英文并不多，有时在句子后段会变成一阵咕噜的人鱼语。Newt喜欢笑着听Theseus讲海底的见闻，比如他们是这片海域稀有的一族，拥有人类的外表，其余大部分族群确实相貌更接近船员形容的丑陋；比如那些凄厉的叫声是人鱼在唱歌，只是人类无法理解那些歌声。Newt也愿意讲些地面的事情，他难得愿说些话了。二十余年来几乎没交过朋友，生活对他来说只是中长久的痛苦，却在这片无边无际的大海得到了疏解。  
他甚至没意识的自己对Theseus的依赖到了迷恋的程度。

“再过两天，转过这个海峡，就能离开这片鬼地方了。”船长跟水手长在指挥舱里指点地图，“我跑了这条航线几百趟了，还是头一次觉得这么诡异。那些恶心的小鱼怪虽没跳出来，却总感到有些令人不安的东西跟着这艘船......”  
Newt站在门外，局促地捏弄外套口袋，然后低着头快步走向两人见面的那处舷墙。他不知该不该告诉Theseus他们马上就要离开这里了，抓着木梁的人鱼含笑的目光让他说不出口。  
“你还没告诉我......为什么这附近只能见到你这一条人鱼。”他望着远处黑暗的一点，感到心脏在胸腔中变得沉重。  
“好吧......他们现在都在择偶期，没精力浮到水面和人类打交道。”  
“那你呢？”Newt一问出口就后悔了，他眨着眼努力把其中的一些情绪隐藏起来。  
Theseus蓝色的眸子在月光下波动起来，“我也一样。”  
这话让Newt抿起唇移开视线，一刹那他甚至感到鼻头发酸。沉静的大海几周来像是刻意给他们一片平和的航程，此时则随着他的心情波澜翻涌浪花。他指指船下部只有靠岸才会打开的舱口，自己转身跑入船舱。木板放下，半截没入水中，海水大概会在上泛时涌进来，Domhnall要是发现会气得想杀了他吧。Theseus游到门边疑惑地打量船内，却还是抵不过Newt无声的邀请，尾部滑动着爬上船板。

他们现在能碰触到彼此了。Newt发现自己一直在等待这天，而当他们的距离真的缩减到不足一英尺时，一切竟充满不真实。他垂眸看着显露在空气中的鱼尾，修长，强健，美丽。回过神来，人类温热的手掌已覆上光滑冰凉的鱼体。  
“Newt......？”Theseus折起身子凑近青年，对方的体温快将他灼伤了。  
“我们马上就要离开这里了，Theseus。”Newt说得很急，说完又马上盯着银尾发愣。  
人鱼尖厉的指甲轻触他的脸颊，转过头的瞬间，微凉的两片薄唇贴上来。他随即阖上双眼放松双唇，对方的舌尖立即不容拒绝地挤入口腔。咸咸的味道翻搅着，光滑的长舌挑拨上颚，酥痒爬上大脑使Newt腰部一软，身子一个不稳正要向前倒去，却被环上腰际的手臂紧紧扣住。Theseus胸膛沾的海水打湿了Newt的衬衣，湿润布料贴在皮肤上冷得他发抖，衬得眼角不知不觉滑下的一滴泪水炽热无比。  
“Theseus......”他在唇舌分离时轻声呢喃对方的名字，换来的是更为激烈的亲吻，和抚上身体温柔的力道。衣服在恍惚间扯下，手掌被引导着摸向人鱼腰下一片无鳞的白色区域，那里的皮肤柔软，薄膜遮着其中隐隐搏动的性器。Theseus从两片贴合的包膜间掏出他半透明的粗长性器，Newt带着好奇握住了它，随即讶异地张大了嘴。光滑的阴茎上覆盖一层粘液，是天然的润滑，沉甸甸的重量让青年不禁吞咽口水，内心紧张地发闷还掺着些期待。  
人鱼探入Newt褐色粗布裤缘，指腹在从未被刻意触碰过的部位按揉画圈。亲吻转到青年布满细小雀斑的可爱脸颊，磨咬舔舐他通红的耳廓，“...Newt，Newt......”低沉的呼唤有蛊惑人心的魔力，青年眯着朦胧的双眼伴随后穴的按压节奏撸动对方湿滑的性器。  
年轻水手的主动让Theseus在粗重呼吸间发出一声低吼，指节粗暴地戳入Newt后穴，引来他痛苦的呻吟。中指拉扯肠道的软肉，探索四周后直直按向稍凸的那块腺体。  
“唔——Thes......”酥酥麻麻的快感化作两股热流从会阴部一路爬到肘间，陌生的体验惹得青年颤抖着身子依偎在人鱼颈肩。他倒抽着气承受穴口内执着的翻搅揉按，因甬道不自觉泌出的体液而羞耻地紧闭双眼。  
Theseus抽出手指，神情奇异地观察上面亮晶晶的粘液，却被Newt害羞地一把握住手腕。  
“你......”他张了张嘴又迅速挪开对视的目光。上帝啊，别再那么看过来了，那双深邃的眼眸简直要把他的灵魂融化了。  
人鱼的躯体靠近，压上来将他扑倒在坚硬的甲板上，鱼尾挤进试图并拢的腿间。他褪下水手的裤子，灵活的身子滑下去，面庞贴近属于男性的器官。人鱼粉色的薄唇吻上因过度紧张略显萎靡的性器，并在Newt发出一声轻吟的同时张开嘴含住前端。  
好凉。Newt因这个感知猛地闭紧眼睛。  
人鱼稍尖的牙缘划过敏感的柱身，粗糙的舌苔舔舐过翕动的马眼。青年的腰部像被火燎到一样弹动，小小的洞口吐出一小股粘液，在Theseus尝来近乎甜蜜。他吸吮着咽下混合唾液的液体，上下活动头部吞吐Newt的阴茎，口水滴滴答答从嘴唇与柱身的缝隙漏下，形状好看的器官不久便被吸得高高挺立水光晶亮。Theseus继续向喉间咽着，人鱼和人类构造略有不同的咽部让他可以轻易将对方的茎身完整含入，喉肉挤压阴茎前端，快感包围着Newt，让他大脑都发热到混沌。  
Newt的下身开始跳动着想要释放，却在这个当口被Theseus吐出。男人鱼再次俯身撑在青年上方，硬滑的鱼尾暧昧摩擦Newt大腿内侧。  
“别怕。”Theseus拉开Newt遮住自己双眼的手臂，抚摸他肌肉紧绷的下颚。“别怕。”  
阴茎的顶端抵着穴口轻轻晃动试探，冰凉的感触激得括约肌忍不住收缩着一开一合。  
“呃...啊——啊——嗯......”巨物顶开穴肉缓慢插入内部的胀痛让Newt小声痛呼，滑腻柱身的形状和上面脉络的走行都感受得无比清晰。Newt痛得僵直了身子，头偏到一旁，无助地望着Theseus撑在木板上的强壮手臂。人鱼也难受地紧蹙眉头，他被从未体验过的热度包围搅紧，拼命抓住理智才不会伤到Newt。他低垂脖颈，高挺的鼻尖埋入Newt发尾磨蹭，轻嗅爱干净的青年发间好闻的皂角气味。瘙痒的触感让Newt缩着脖子转过头，抬起下巴主动亲吻Theseus的下唇，是一种默许也是要求。  
没入大半的阴茎随着鱼尾肌肉的收缩摆动在本不该用来承受的甬道内快速抽送，膨大的前端一次次碾磨过敏感的部位。浪潮般的快感吞没Newt，近乎灭顶的热流燃烧全身，他急促倒抽着气，脚趾因身体被迫摇晃的动作时而蜷起时而绷直，整个人仿佛化成一滩火热的黏浆，甜蜜腐坏，湿润地包裹对方。  
“Theseus...Theseus......”泪花在眼中聚集，他近乎虔诚地抚摸对方棱角分明的脸颊，换来一阵更为急促的抽插。人鱼仿佛变得疯狂，他俯下身子将青年修长的双腿拉得更开弯折到胸前，柱身残忍地撞击嫩肉，阴茎的分泌物与Newt体内的前液混在一起，在人鱼精囊与臀肉拍打时发出咕叽咕叽令人遐想的水声。  
“啊！哈......哈......”二人的喘息交叠着，如同中断的乐章，暗夜中洁白的身躯纠缠耸动，淫靡又纯洁。鱼尾抽搐般疯狂抖动，引来身下青年痉挛的尖叫，却马上被交叠的双唇堵住声音的出口。人鱼稍显冰凉的手掌握住Newt高翘的性器，那上面的前液已淅淅沥沥涂在Theseus腹部一团。人鱼以大于常人的力道没命抽插，变换着角度折磨脆弱的内壁，同时快速撸动Newt搏动的阴茎。  
“我要......”  
没来得及说出口，珍珠白色的液体一股股从Newt前端的小口喷出，溅在银白色的鳞片上。高潮时收缩的后穴惹来Theseus的低吼，他撑起上身大力前后摆动，深深埋入湿热的肠道，然后抱紧Newt在他体内开始漫长的射精。人鱼的精液很凉，强烈地拍打在肉壁上，激得Newt一阵哆嗦。

性爱后的Newt展露出脆弱的一面，他紧紧搂着Theseus的后颈，脸躲藏在颈窝。“Theseus......我不确定自己是不是在做正确的事。船队就要......我可能会留在大陆找份短工做。”  
“Newt......”不要离开。他把后半句话咽了回去。对方隐忍的泪水刺痛了Theseus，灰绿色的眼珠覆着一层晶莹的泪膜，让他爱怜又揪心。“听着，我会找到你的，不论你还会不会走这条航线，只要踏上海面，我就一定还能找到你。”  
上方甲板传来沉闷的脚步，赤裸的二人霎时安静下来。Theseus捧着心爱人类的脸颊，像对待一件宝物般亲吻他湿润的眼睛，鼻尖与Newt相触厮磨。  
“我要你，Newt。”在青年耳边压着嗓子留下这么一句，Theseus转身顺着水痕滑回黑漆漆的海洋。

“好了，伙计们，是时候跟这片鬼海说再见了！”船长这天心情大好，主动掌舵控制货船驶向海峡，在往那边就是船只密集的贸易海域了。  
再见，Theseus。  
船员的高声嬉笑因礁石后显露出的黑色船体戛然而止。Newt诧异地转头，下一秒炮声就在船头轰然炸开。朗姆酒被点燃熊熊燃烧，跳上甲板的男人用缴获的枪管对准大副的脑袋。成叠的丝绸和装满精致木箱的银饰被倒入粗布麻袋，水手的手脚甩着鲜血断裂满地。炸开数个窟窿的甲板摇摇欲坠，船体因进水发出恐怖的哮鸣，与惨叫大笑混合着谱成地狱的弦乐。  
他踉跄着走向船尾，几乎是习惯性抱住和Theseus见面那个位置的木缘，脑袋因爆炸嗡嗡作响。炫目阳光照射在海面，波纹映出一片金色，湛蓝的咸水混入猩红的血雾。  
Newt看着跳到尾舷的中年男人，倒退着捏住衣角。他的眸子倒映不远处的火光，恐惧从眼底逐渐放大。  
又一声炮响，船尾四散着木板炸裂，他向后坠入大海。

刺骨的海水淹没了Newt，咸涩的水灌入口鼻耳朵，窒息挤压着他的大脑，让意识越来越饱涨仿佛要将颅骨挤裂，又逐渐消散淡去。  
黑暗吞噬他前，上方透明的海水闪过一条摆动鱼尾的影子。

“Newt......嘿，Newt！”  
“哈啊——咳咳——咳咳呃！”他猛然坐起吐出涌进口腔的海水，奋力呼吸几口后，模糊的视野缓慢变得清晰。他半躺在一块黑色嶙峋的礁石上，双腿没在水下，Theseus蓝色的眼睛正注视着自己。  
“Theseus...”他的声音哑得可怕，“是海盗......毁了我们的船。”  
“我知道。”人鱼拨开Newt湿透粘在脸上的头发，凑上来含吮他苍白的嘴唇。  
太冷了，Newt不清楚自己昏过去多久，但海水的温度浸透了皮肉，把他仅剩的热量一点点卷走。他的呼吸变得深重，四肢也发软无力。他们离岸边不知有多远，即使Theseus愿把他送上岸，也不确定自己能撑到那时。况且，他真的还有必要回去吗？没有家人，居无定所的陆地生活真的要继续吗？  
“把我带走吧......”他深深望入Theseus眼底，轻声请求。  
下一秒他被翻转过来背对Theseus，身子从礁石滑下只有双手仓皇抓住凸起的石块。紧贴皮肤的布料被扯下，人鱼尖厉的牙齿啃咬肩头带来刺痛，痛得那么温柔。粗长性器从薄膜中伸出，毫无预兆顶入只随意用手指扩张几下的后穴。  
被进入的刹那，两行泪水哗啦冲开眼皮顺着脸颊淌下一路流进最终。他说不清是痛的，还是因胸口憋闷是情感在一瞬间释放了。  
人鱼在水中用比前一次更激烈几乎看不清的速度抽送，极度的快感与疼痛交融，Newt甚至不能发出声音，声音卡在喉咙，几乎要爽得晕厥过去。这已经不能称为性爱了，而是单纯的交配。Newt在Theseus将大量精液抛洒在体内时清楚意识到，他从此不再是那个没人爱的人类男孩，他属于Theseus。

阴茎从肠道滑出，他扭转身子，被礁石磨得伤痕累累的手臂环住Theseus颈部，与他交换气息紊乱的亲吻。过多的体液从不能完全抽缩的穴口顺着大腿根缓缓流下，晕在海水中一片暧昧的浑浊。

“屏住呼吸，Newt。闭上眼，等我数三秒。”  
青年乖乖合上眼睛，对方的胸膛带着安心感包裹住他。  
“1...2...3——”  
冰凉的嘴唇夺走他人类的呼吸，皮肤因对海水新的认知而兴奋到泛红。  
强有力的拥抱中，一股力量吸着他向下，海水没过头顶。  
这次他跳下去了，一直下沉，坠入，坠入......

 

END


End file.
